Szkoła z internatem/Przerażająca Avery: Wizyta w internacie
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis W Danville ktoś wmawia Avery, że Irving dostał się do szkoły z internatem, więc przylatuje do Miami, żeby wymusić od Fineasza i Ferba coś na ten temat. Ten dzień przemienia się w piekło. Bohaterowie *Zack Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Katy Cherry; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Avery Cameron; *Teddy Scenariusz (Miami. Obok G-Tech'u stoi ogromny dźwig budowlany, a na szczycie G-Tech'u znajduje się wiele metalowych płyt. Pracuje tam mnóstwo budowlańców. Na środku apartamentu Davenportów stoi bieżnia, na której biegnie Zack. Nagle do apartamentu wchodzi Zoltan ubrudzony farbą) Zoltan: Zack? Co ty wyprawiasz? Zack: Kumpel zaprosił mnie na maraton. Zoltan: Z tego, co słyszałem od jego rodziców, jest to maraton filmowy. Zack: Czyli co? Będziemy oglądać filmy, równocześnie biegnąc? (Nagle ze swoich sypialni wychodzą Brenda i Katy) Brenda: Zoltan? Czemu jesteś cały w farbie? Zoltan: Byłem na górze zapytać się o kilka elementów budowy. No i zleciała na mnie z góry farba. W puszcze. I teraz głowa mnie boli. Katy: Oooo... chodź, Zoltuś, pomogę ci, rozmasuję ci główkę, wypiorę ci rzeczy. (Katy podchodzi do Zoltana. Jedną ręką łapie jego dłoń, a drugą - masuje jego głowę. Razem idą do łazienki. Kiedy przechodzą obok Brendy, Katy pokazuje jej język, a Brenda przewraca oczami) (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przerażająca Avery: Wizyta w internacie. (W windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy odrabiają lekcje. Nagle okno zostaje zasłonięte zasłoną. W pokoju robi się ciemno) Fineasz: Co się dzieje? (Z sufitu wysuwa się płaski telewizor) Fineasz: Ferb, to nie jest śmieszne. Ferb: Ale ja nic nie robię. (Telewizor uruchamia się, a na jego ekranie pojawia się ktoś w masce Jigsaw'a (postać od cytatu "Zagrajmy w grę")) Ktoś (męskim głosem): Zagrajmy w grę! Ferb: Kim ty jesteś? Ktoś (męskim głosem): Nie poznajecie mnie? (Osoba zdejmuje maskę. Okazuje się nią Avery Cameron) Fineasz: Avery? Czego ty znowu od nas chcesz? Avery: Wiem, że jest u was mój Irviś! Ferb: Co?! Kto ci powiedział coś takiego? Avery: Słyszałam w Danville. Podobno dostał się do tej szkoły! Fineasz: To nieprawda. Avery: Nie oszukujcie mnie! Powiedzcie mi, gdzie on jest! Ferb: Nie wiemy. Na pewno nie ma go tutaj. Avery: Tak się bawicie? Dobra! (Avery wciska jakiś przycisk. W windopokoju dwie przeciwległe ściany zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać. Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają krzyczeć) Avery: Nikt was tutaj nie usłyszy. (Ferb rzuca się na drzwi windy, wciskając przycisk. Drzwi nie otwierają się) Avery: Zablokowałam drzwi od windy. Okno też. Powiecie mi, gdzie jest Irving, albo zostanie z was miazga. (Tymczasem w apartamencie Davenportów. Zoltan bez koszulki siedzi na zamkniętym sedesie, patrząc jak Katy pierze jego ubranie) Zoltan: Dzięki. Katy: Nie ma sprawy. Może zrobię ci ciepłej herbaty? Zoltan: O, dobry pomysł. (Zoltan i Katy idą do kuchni. Zoltan siada przy stole, a Katy zaczyna robić herbatę. Rozmawia z byłym mężem, który nawet nie zauważa, jak Katy wyciąga coś z kieszeni) Katy (szeptem): Odrobina środków podniecających nie zaszkodzi... (Katy wlewa do herbaty kilka kropel środku podniecającego. Kobieta podchodzi do stołu i podaje Zoltanowi herbatę, a ona sama siada na krześle. Zoltan zaczyna pić herbatę) Katy: A wiesz... czasem myślę, że to był jednak zły pomysł z tym rozwodem. Zoltan: Wzwodem? Katy: Rozwodem! Zoltan: Aaa... też czasem mi to przychodzi mi do głowy. Katy: Chciałabym się czasem poczuć jak za tych lat. Gdy byliśmy jeszcze razem... młodzi... pełni energii... Zoltan: A ja wolę być dorosły. Katy: Ale zawsze można wrócić do wieku dziecięcego i... pobawić się. (Na twarzy Zoltana pojawia się uśmiech) Zoltan: Pobawić? W co? (Katy przystawia usta do ucha Zoltana) Katy (szeptem): Zobaczysz... Zoltan: A gdzie chcesz się pobawić? Katy (szeptem): W sypialni. Zoltan: Uuuu... Chęt... zaraz, ale mam żonę! Tak bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę. Katy (szeptem): Brendzia o niczym się nie dowie. Jest na mieście. Zack pojechał do kumpla na maraton filmowy, a Brianę i tak to nie będzie obchodziło. No chodź... (Zoltan wstaje) Zoltan: Zatem ruszajmy do sypialni! Katy: To idź się przygotuj, ja za chwilę będę, umyję tylko kubek. (Zoltan biegnie do sypialni. Gdy już tam wchodzi, Katy wyciąga telefon i pisze SMS-a) Katy: Niech no tylko Brenda tutaj przyjdzie... Ale będzie ubaw. Haha! (Tymczasem w windopokoju Finesza i Ferba. Ściany są coraz bliżej, a meble, które stały po różnych stronach pokoju, prawie stykają się ze sobą. Fineasz odpycha lewą ścianę, a Ferb - prawą) Avery: To powiecie mi, gdzie mój Irviś? Fineasz: Ale my naprawdę nie wiemy, gdzie on jest! Avery: Nie kłamcie! Wiem, że wiecie! Ferb: A my wiemy, że ty nie wiesz, że my nie wiemy. Avery: Uchhh... Fineasz: Mam pomysł! (Fineasz wyciąga telefon) Avery: Phii... wyłączyłam wam internet w pokoju, zasięgu też nie macie. Fineasz: Ale mamy Teddy'ego! (Na ekranie telefonu pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Kto mnie wołał?! Właśnie czytałem skrypt tej nowej znanej gry. Zawsze o tej godzinie czytam skrypty gier komputerowych, delektując się przy tym ciasteczkami. Fineasz: Teddy, zostaliśmy uwięzieni przez wariatkę, która chce nas tutaj zmiażdżyć ścianami. Teddy: I dobrze, o dwóch półgłówków mniej na tym świecie. Choć z drugiej strony, Zoltan mnie zabije, gdy coś się stanie jego uczniom. (Okno odsłania się, a ściany wracają na swoje miejsce) Avery: Ej! Ale jak chcecie się tak zabawić... zawsze mogę w końcu odczepić wasz windopokój od budynku. Fineasz: O nie, nie zrobisz tego! (Nagle Fineasz i Ferb spadają na ścianę, a z nimi wszystkie meble. Chłopcy spoglądają na okna i zauważają, że windopokój leci w dół. Avery się śmieje) Teddy: Ja znikam, nara! (Teddy znika z ekranu telefonu. Tymczasem w apartamencie Zoltana. Zoltan i Katy leżą w jednym łóżku. Cali są spoceni) Zoltan: Uuuuch... powiem ci, że dawno nie przeżyłem czegoś tak niesamowitego! Z Brendą w łóżku wieje nudą. Katy: Też dawno nie przeżyłam czegoś takiego. (Nagle drzwi otwierają się i do środka wpada Brenda) Brenda: Przyszłam po tę... CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?! (Zoltan czerwienieje jak burak, a Katy uśmiecha się) Zoltan: My... Brenda, przepraszam cię, ale... Brenda: Nic nie mów, przecież wiem, że to nie twoja wina. To ta jeb... (Wypowiedź krzyczącej Brendy zagłusza praca maszyn na szczycie budynku. Trwa to około pół minuty) Brenda: ...rdolona! Katy: Brendziu, czemu tak o mnie... Brenda: Dosyć mam k**a życia w tych pie******ych kłamstwach. Zoltan, powiem ci prawdę, bo rodziny okłamywać nie wolno. Ta kosmicznie pop******ona k***a chce cię odzyskać, bo jej k***a zależy tylko na twoich pieniądzach. Katy: Zoltan, to nieprawda! Ona kłamie. Brendziu, o co ci chodzi? Brenda: Uuuuch... mam cię już po dziurki w nosie, k***a mać! Gdybyś tylko chciała z Zoltanem zabawić się w łóżku, nie napisałabyś do mnie, żebym przyszła do apartamentu po pie****oną koszulę, którą Zoltan chce wymienić na o jeden k***a rozmiar większą. (Katy czerwienieje) Zoltan: Katy? Brenda: Mam nawet na telefonie tę wiadomość, możesz ją zobaczyć. Zoltan: Nie muszę... ja ci wierzę. Katy! (Katy przełyka nerwowo ślinę) Zoltan: Pakuj swoje rzeczy i wynoś się stąd! (Katy robi się czerwona jak osa) Katy: Jeszcze tego k***a pożałujecie! Nigdy wam tego nie daruję, nigdy, k***a! (Katy, mocno stąpając, wstaje z łóżka. Bez żadnej bielizny wychodzi z sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili jednak wraca i pluje Brendzie w twarz) Katy: Psia krew! (Katy wychodzi, a zadowolona Brenda wyciera ślinę z twarzy. Tymczasem w windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba, który spada) Fineasz: Szybko! Ferb, musimy coś wymyślić! Ferb: Obawiam się, że w ciągu kilku sekund nic nie zrobimy. (Nagle windopokój zwalnia, a po chwili staje na ziemi) Fineasz: Co się stało? Ferb: Ach, no tak! Zoltan zamontował w każdym windopokoju maszynę, która zwalnia pokój przed zetknięciem z ziemią. (Fineasz i Ferb wstają) Fineasz: Coś jak w Harry'm Potterze? To zaklęcie, które sprawiało, że spadając, zatrzymywali się pół metra nad ziemią? Ferb: Tak, dokładnie. Avery: Uuuuch... już ja wam dam! GDZIE JEST MÓJ IRVIŚ?! GADAĆ! Fineasz: Eeee... a nie próbowałaś do niego zadzwonić? Avery: Nie odbiera, dzwoniłam do niego 376 razy. Ferb: A próbowałaś namierzyć jego telefon? Avery: Eeee... coś przerywa, kończę. (Avery rozłącza się) Fineasz: O, stary, dobre! Uratowałeś nas. Ferb: Niby tak... ale trochę się głupio czułem, bo wydałem Irvinga. (Tymczasem w apartamencie Davenportów. Wciąż naga Katy pakuje swoje rzeczy. Nagle kobieta zauważa, że zostawiła swoje ubrania w sypialni Zoltana. Postanawia do niego pójść. Otwiera drzwi od swojego pokoju. Od razu potyka się i ląduje na jakiejś płaskiej zjeżdżalni wodnej) Katy: AAAA!!! Co to jest?! (Katy dostrzega, że zjeżdżalnia prowadzi do otwartego okna. Brenda stojąca obok zjeżdżalni szybko przypina do brzucha Katy jakiś pas, do którego przyczepiony jest hak) Katy: AAAAA!!! Na pomoc! (Katy wylatuje przez okno. Po chwili zaczepia się hakiem do dźwigu budowlanego. Z okna wyglądają Zoltan i Brenda, którzy śmieją się) Katy: Nienawidzę was! Brenda: To kara za twoje zachowanie. Będziesz tak wisiała na wysokości 200 metrów! Katy: Uuuuch... jak tylko zejdę z tego dźwiga, to się zemszczę! (Nagle za Zoltanem i Brendą staje Zack) Zack: Co tu się dzieje? (Zoltan i Brenda krzyczą z przerażenia, odwracając się) Zoltan: Zack?! Nie miałeś być na maratonie filmowym u kolegi? Zack: Telewizor mu się zepsuł. Czemu Katy wisi na dźwigu? Brenda: Bo... eeee... ona chciała sobie tak powisieć. Zack: A, okej. (Zack odwraca się i odchodzi) Zoltan: 10 minut temu mi powiedziałaś, że rodziny się nie okłamuje. Brenda: Echhhh... racja... (Brenda bierze głęboki wdech) Brenda: Zack! Musimy pogadać. Zack: Okej. (Brenda i Zack siadają przy stole) Brenda: Chodzi o to, że... Zoltan: Jasna cholera! Czyj windopokój leży na ziemi?! (Zoltan szybko wsiada do windy i zjeżdża na parter G-Tech'u) Brenda: Chodzi o to, że... ja i twoja matka najlepiej się nie dogadujemy. Udawałyśmy przed wszystkimi najlepsze przyjaciółki. Zack: Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Brenda: Bo nie chciałam ci zrobić przykrości tym, że ja i twoja prawdziwa mama jesteśmy wrogami. Zack: Rozumiem... Brenda: Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie gniewasz. Zack: W końcu chciałaś dla mnie dobrze. Brenda: Czyli mi wybaczysz? Zack: Tak. (Brenda z całej siły ściska Zack'a) Brenda: Kocham cię. (Napisy końcowe) (Noc. Katy wciąż wisi na dźwigu) Katy: A niech tych wszystkich Davenportów piorun trafi... Wiem, spróbuję do kogoś zadzwonić! (Katy sięga do kieszeni po telefon, ale przez przypadek wypuszcza go i urządzenia spada na ziemię) Katy: Jak spotkam kiedyś Brendę, to ją zamorduję gołymi rękoma! (Katy słyszy rozmowę robotników pracujących na szczycie budynku) Robotnik 1: Ej, co mam zrobić z tą rozwaloną cegłą? Robotnik 2: A weź ją gdzieś wyrzuć. (Nagle Katy dostaje w głowę cegłą) Katy: Ja tu wciąż jestem!!! Niech mnie ktoś w końcu zdejmie! (Zoltan i Brenda obejmują się, przyglądając się zza okna wiszącej Katy) Zoltan: Echhh... pomyśleć, że kiedyś była moją żoną. Taka wredota, dla której liczą się tylko pieniądze. Ale na szczęście teraz mam kochającą żonę, której mogę zaufać. Brenda: Tak... możesz zaufać. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *